Kida
}} Kida (Key-Dah) is a cartographer who hopes to be the first to have mapped all unknown regions. Her familiar is Inky. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality Positives: - Calm and laidback - Friendly - Gentle - Eccentric - Perceptive - Generous Negatives: - Superstitious - Modesty (The lack of it..) - Stubborn - Tactless - Indulgent - Rigid - Selfish To simply be put: Kida is the eccentric traveler. The weird caravan lady with all of the maps. Generally a welcome sight, but can be a bit taxing on the unsuspecting soul. She is someone who is otherwise very comfortable with who she is as a person, which makes her very.. unyielding to those who may be a little bit bothered by her rattlings, and a slower person to change. To friends; she is a wonderful listener, mentor, and perhaps a good source of entertainment when she smacks someone for 'bringing voodoo' into her stall, and she is loyal and reliable. To enemies; she is annoying. Ignorant. Arrogant even, and a wasteful creature. She doesn't think about what she says very often, and even if she did, very rarely does she actually care whether her comments could have very well hurt someone. She also is selfish, for while she is capable of good acts, she will always put herself first. To lovers, she is passionate, and expressive. But it only runs skin deep. She struggles to stay grounded and 'focused' on what she has, and so it does take a while for her to build a meaningful relationship. Abilities * Water Magic (Decent): Kida can manipulate water based magics. In her tribe, this method was mainly how they would pedal their canoes and ships from one area to another. Now-a-days, Kida uses it for practical uses, and doesn't really refine it all that much. Namely, she uses it to keep her familiar in line. * Wind Magic (Novice): Kida does have access to wind magic. It is, however, very light. At the moment, she could summon a very light breeze, most of the time which she is unconscious of; and listen for information the wind gives her. This helps her navigate her surroundings a bit. * Enchantment (Decent): Kida does know enchantment based magics. Originally, this was started in her childhood, as these sorts of enchantments cover the canoes to keep them from damage, or to create the ornate patterns seen on their clothing. Since then, Kida's resolved to using it for her maps, a 'Kida-Only' special. (at least she thinks so..) as a way to make a quick buck. Various other tools she owns are also enchanted, but they namely revolve around animation and making the tool a little more useful, such as a endlessly burning candle, a no-mess quill. She does not do anything larger then that. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Cartography/Navigation: Kida's entire profession is the act of making maps. Naturally, she's pretty good at figuring out where she is; and doesn't get lost very easy. She knows how to survey and navigate land or sea as a result, using special tools to do so. Sometimes, she may even know a little bit about the area she's in from her studies. But that largely depends on how much information about the region is available. ✔ Quick learner: For someone who grew up as a sailor and a tribal- Kida is a pretty sharp cookie! She learns things in a few repetitions, and can understand very complicated concepts. ✔ Fish Sailor: Kida's heart is always caught by the waves of the sea. She finds herself home in docks, ships, and other nautical ventures. She knows how to ration supplies respectively, fish, and get a gauge on good maritime conditions, making ocean travel a breeze. �� Heavy and Slow: Kida may be a quick learner; but her body sure isn't! She is slow moving, and can't hold a sprint to save her life. She also lacks the dainty finesse of most woman, and can be a bit klutzy. �� Heat: Kida doesn't do well in fiery or desert environments, and absolutely can't stand the heat. Don't get her wrong; she can handle a little bit of sun on the deck; but she certainly won't enjoy it, and she'll complain of getting 'sun sick' quite a bit. Deserts and volcanic regions are a whole different ballpark; and it makes Kida gasp like a fish on land. �� Allergies: Kida is allergic to quite a bit. Pollen, fungi, etc. In most cases; this does leave a case of runny nose, tickly throat, and can kind of mess up her jam and make her absolutely horrible to deal with. In some cases, such as certain medications or certain fungi; they can prompt deadlier reactions. Likes - Dislikes Extra * Accent: Kida has an accent. It is strongly reminiscent of an islander's accent. Her English is fluent, but she sits on syllables sometimes, or uses weird wordings. * Voodoo: Kida is very, very, very superstitious. Being both a tribe child, and a sailor's child, the woman had no chance. Kida has a long lists of can/can't dos. She is in strong belief that certain things do good, while certain things do bad. She does freak out if a black cat walks her path. She also will smack you if you put your shoes on the table inside. And Kida does keep things around to scare away bad 'voodoo.'.. like broken shells, skulls, etc. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters